


Drawing the Love

by Gabi666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Drawing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, i'm translating through google
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi666/pseuds/Gabi666
Summary: Bokuto hid a hobby he cultivated before he even started playing volleyball, not out of shame or embarrassment, simply for convenience.That was, until he realized that he was increasingly inclined to use his talent to immortalize the traces of his love in as many leaves as he could hold in his hands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! All right? I always read here on ao3 with the help of Google translator and with him I will also be translating some of my work. Hope you like it?

Bokuto was recognized as one of the best high school players and he certainly enjoyed the fame he carried. Volleyball was his passion and that wouldn't change anytime soon, just to say that it never would.

He trained energetically and people were not always willing to continue when he asked for more time on the court, even Tsukishima started to be a partner in training when both had the chance to be in the same place or something. His energy always went to the peak when he was about to cut a ball, he always craved the feeling he had when his moment came and everyone knew it, everyone appreciated his talent.

What few knew, or rather, what no one even imagined, was that he also had another hobby to supply his hyperactivity in his spare time.

Bokuto loved to draw.

He did it from the beginning, even before he started to nurture his passion for volleyball, however, it was something he reserved only for himself. He never thought it relevant to say this to anyone, but lately, his desire to draw went beyond the limits he imposed for the time he would spend on it, he felt his fingers itch for graffiti and blank paper when he saw his. greatest inspiration, the lifter of his team, with whom he was completely in love.

Akaashi Keiji was seen by many as someone who did not have much expression there, he always remained in an absurd serenity and it was difficult to read between the lines of his impassive face. However, for Bokuto there was much more than that. He could see the slightest changes in the other that denoted every feeling he carried with him, he knew when he was very happy or just slightly excited, he knew he was focused when he frowned a little over his nose and was irritated if his mouth moved. subtly contort to the right side. Bokuto might have been known to be inattentive and silly, but he was more observant than anyone there could have predicted, at least when it came to Akaashi.

It was a hot afternoon when the players who played friendly games in a row stopped to rest on the grass, sipping the sun's rays that were not as strong as in the previous days.

Bokuto was chatting animatedly with Kuroo and Tsukishima in a corner near the gym's wall while Akaashi rested alone lying on the grass of the hill that extended right in front of the side gates of the court. The platinum man tried at all costs to focus on his friend's words, but his eyes constantly went from friend to teammate who looked incredibly beautiful in the natural light of the day.

\- That feint was really surprising, that would say that Hinata would really listen to you, huh - Kuroo says to his friend, but realizes that he was stoically ignored by the same who seemed to be in another world looking around totally attentive to something he didn't know what it was - Hey, Bokuto, can you hear me, man?

\- It was bad, Kuroo. I need to do something - The boy says in a hurry and now with his eyes focused on an assistant he did not know, but who had in his hands something he needed now. Tetsuro was not even moved by the strangeness of Koutarou's reactions, he just tried to engage any other matter with the bespectacled blond who responded monosyllabically, even though he followed the dialogue.

Bokuto walks away towards the red-haired assistant and positions himself in front of him with a polite smile before calling him.

\- Hey, hey! It's OK? Can you lend me a notepad and a pencil, please? - He tells the girl to frown, confused by the order, but then hands the player a notepad already worn out and with few sheets.

\- I only have one pen left, you can ... - The girl extends the blue pen to the boy and he takes it away before the girl can continue her speech.

\- Perfect, thanks! - He says hurriedly before running again to Kuroo and Tsukishima who were now more focused on their conversation together with a few more colleagues, Bokuto takes advantage of everyone's distraction and crouches next to Akaashi who remains lying on the grass with his eyes closed for not looking directly at the sun. The sun's rays make the angles of your face even sharper and the shading is almost perfect for Koutarou to draw with ease.

He looks quickly at the blank paper and then looks away for a few seconds, capturing the details he needs to express to begin the drawing. Since he was using a pen, it would be a mere sketch, but it was enough, he usually had to use only his imagination to draw the portraits of the brunette when he lacked sleep.

The pen slides over the blank paper, taking lines and shapes little by little, the golden eyes captured every little detail of the colleague who rested serenely on the grass, people passed around him without being able to take his attention away from the drawing that was taking shape and his concentration was even greater than when he was about to cut a fastball in a risky cross. He sighs as he draws the part where Keiji's waist was exposed by a few centimeters because of the glued shirt that rose a little above his hips, then he returns to his face and takes his time making the strands that fell on his forehead. another, while the others drained around his head towards the ground. The nose slightly upturned and the eyebrows that were now relaxed due to the player's idleness.

Bokuto wondered what he was thinking at that moment to appear so calm, but his reflection does not last long because he is focused on the last risks of the hastily drawn drawing, a familiar voice makes him fall back, landing on the grass with a frightened look upwards .

\- Bokuto? Hi, I didn't even see you were there, why didn't you say anything? - Akaashi asks looking at the captain with a confused expression as he raised his hands to lift the trunk, he tilts his head a little to the side and narrows his eyes a little because of the Sun.

\- Ah, hi Kaashi, I was ... trying to scare you! That's it, I was going to make a joke, but you discovered me ... - The boy says disconcerted, hiding the notepad with the pen behind his body while scratching the back of the neck with the other hand.

\- You don't really change - Keiji comments shaking his head negatively and for a few moments, Koutarou feels bad for being such a troublemaker, but soon a slight smile appears on Akaashi's face and all this insecurity dissipates, he feels like he is looking for something even more radiant than the sun that covered them by warming them and their hearts got hot not because of the star high in the sky. That short smile was what made him gasp without anyone having to make him jump several times in a match, his quick beats could be heard if someone got close enough and he squeezes the notepad further in his hand.

I wanted to draw that smile even more, but I wanted Keiji to smile so he could.


	2. The Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Akaashi meets a colleague and reveals a talent that no one knew he had.
> 
> And Bokuto finally decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy reading what you post so much, I'm just trying to share something about the couple I love with you. I'll still be fluent in English one day, but for now, I'm sorry for the translator's mistakes.

Bokuto spent an entire night just redoing that sketch without skipping the vibrant colors that further highlighted the target of his passion, that pen doodle served as a sketch for him to make a huge portrait on an A3 sheet, determined to have it on the wall next to him. side of his bed, so that he could fall asleep always watching Akaashi.

The days go by and the training week comes to an end, Bokuto did not have more time to observe and draw Akaashi, but during Fukurodani's training he would always have plenty of time to drink more and more details. The lifter's posture when lifting a ball to make a good attack, the way he moved to receive when it was necessary, nothing went unnoticed by the boy and in a way it was even beneficial for the game, he was always more attentive and on rare occasions be distracted by the brunette.

Everything was going well, until the team decided to have a meeting between friends to rest and have fun, other teams were invited and now they were all in the barbecue area of the school that had been assigned so that they could socialize.

By this time everyone was talking louder than the background music, some from Fukurodani school had already gone home because they needed to study a little more in some subjects, even though Bokuto was making fun of them for not letting themselves go by the time they had for fun 

Akaashi was sitting next to Kenma and Kuroo at a table, just in front of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Suga. The boy with the glasses stuck to something with his best friend, Tadashi, while the rest talked loudly about the silly mistakes that made laughs to companions who now saw nothing with rivalry, everything was friendly and everyone seemed to have real fun.

Keiji was silent, but he always liked to observe the animosity of others around him, no matter how much he was just looking while sipping a few sugary juice. His jade eyes roamed one by one, but were always lost longer on the captain of his team, that head of wind that he discovered he had been in love with for some odious period. He tried to pretend he didn't know, but lately Bokuto watched him more than usual and it wasn't so natural to be the center of attention that way, he feared he was doing something wrong or bothering Koutarou, but he lacked the initiative to find it out for himself .

\- Hey Hey. Attention, beautiful girl approaching - Kuroo comments straightening his posture and Akaashi can't help noticing that Kenma looks up from his game just to face his teammate with a disappointed expression, it was a fact that he didn't care about any girl approaching, but with the overreaction of the guy for whom he also had feelings. Keiji gently squeezes his shoulder and they both exchange a brief look while the girl actually goes to the table looking directly at the most unexpected person.

\- Keiji-kun? My god, how long! - The girl with long blond hair that went to her waist exclaims, resting her hands on the table without even realizing the others who stared at her, Akaashi looks at her with half closed eyes for a while until her eyes widen, opening her mouth in surprise by the recognition.

\- Ah, hello, Hika-chan, it's really been a long time, I didn't expect to see you around here ...? - The brunette says with a slight smile for the girl, in fact, perplexed that she is there in the middle of a fraternization of volleyball players. She notices her colleague's confusion and smiles, standing up and now looking at everyone present.

\- Forgive me for the hustle and bustle, I'm Hikari Tameko, I was an assistant on the Date Tech football team, but I transferred to volleyball and already got invited to the party. Oh everything! - The girl says with her hands joined in front of her body, almost jumping with enthusiasm. Most are quite disinterested, with the exception of Akaashi who smiles slightly at her colleague, Bokuto who is trying to understand how they know each other and Kuroo, who was casting a rascal smile in the girl's direction, without even noticing Kenma's scrutinizing gaze on he.

Everyone greets the girl politely, but her next sentence, which surprises even Tsukishima, who was somewhat unaware of the situation.

\- Now you're a volleyball player, huh. Is that why you almost never go to the studio? - Hikari asks, already sitting next to Akaashi to hold his hand with intimacy and Bokuto's gaze narrows on that contact, he seems irritated by the approach of the girl, but Keiji is perfectly comfortable with all that. The conversation even subsided so that everyone could know what the girl was talking about so confidently about something Keiji knew how to do.

\- I need to train, but I show up there sometimes on the weekend - He says blushing when he realizes that all the eyes of the table are on the two colleagues, especially Koutarou's who seems to want to cut Tameko in half. He analyzes Bokuto's abnormal closed expression for only a few seconds, because soon the blonde beside him lets out an excited squeak when he hears a familiar song, already pulling Akaashi to get up.

\- Shall we dance this, please? I haven't been able to get a partner in so long, just once, please! - The girl begs putting her hands together in supplication when the lifter is reticent to get up, he looks at his friends around him and they are all intent, this until they realize that he was embarrassed with such attention. They try to hide their curiosity and for some reason, Kuroo, realizing how angry Bokuto was, decides to test some more things to understand his friend.

\- Come on, Akaashi. Do you really know how to dance? Look, I think the girl got confused ... - the boy with black hair and a roguish smile declares his conviction and his smile increases when he sees the icy fury in the lifter's emerald orbs. He nods in silence, leaving the glass on the table and getting up to go to the middle of the place that was free between the tables that spread out on the patio. It was late afternoon and the sun was not very strong, so the girl was wearing shorts and a black shirt while Akaashi was wearing white shorts that she would use in training and a blue tank top.

Akaashi did not intend to expose himself like that, but he missed the dance classes and just a taste of the hobby he cultivated would not hurt. Hikari asks them to restart the song and turn up the volume while she is standing in the space of the track, Akaashi approaches slowly during the fingering of the guitar in the melody.

Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (oh)

When the singer's voice starts to sound, the brunette securely ties the girl's waist while using the other hand to position the blonde's arms on her shoulders. Both move slowly with their bodies glued together, subtly waving their hips while taking short steps from side to side, surrounding the space they had. Akaashi's hands on the girl's thin waist made Bokuto even more angry and he just watched.

Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh, yeah)

As the music gets faster they increase the size of the steps, going to the right and to the left while Keiji managed the girl in order to make her spin quickly, both had a remarkable resourcefulness and the boy's hips seemed more malleable than normally they would be. Those fluid movements capture everyone's attention and the girl smiles more and more with the performance, contrasting with the usual seriousness of the lifter who guided her.

Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

They separate for a few moments at a time, still waving their hips and taking steps here and there, doing their dances around each other as if they are completing each other. Kuroo watched Koutarou's frown increasing with that and he kept the urge to laugh, the friend was no longer able to hide this obvious passion.

Des-pa-cito

When the chorus finally arrives, Keiji holds the girl's hips intently looking into Hikari's eyes as she rests her hands on his shoulder, in the first word said syllable to syllable, they find their pelves with a body ripple exactly at the height of the melody , making Bokuto hold his breath with the hint of that dance.

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

They now remain glued together as they take a few steps from side to side, rolling in sync with their hips more close together than Bokuto would like to see. Akaashi's thigh is molded in the middle of the girl's legs and they rock in an agitated rhythm, moving the waist with remarkable flexibility.

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

When the name of the song is uttered again, the bodies collide more willingly and Akaashi smiles minimally while wrapping the girl's waist with one arm while leaving the other relaxed by the body. Both bend their legs more and move their hips from side to side, rubbing themselves in a way that may be obscene for some, even if it was only because of the thighs that fit perfectly.

The dance takes place with several more steps that seem complicated, Keiji moves around the girl taking her to the right places while handling everything in a systematic and volatile way, her hips clash now and then and Bokuto is not always able to hide the grunts jealous because he didn't have Akaashi's hands on his hips like that girl, or maybe he wanted to move their bodies together like that himself and not just watch while this Hikari caressed the lifter's arms with an inconvenient intimacy.

The end of the song is approaching and because both dancers are somewhat panting for reggaeton, the boy fits the thigh in the middle of the girl's legs again and they roll slowly, waving their hips, bending their knees and coming down more and more with the wiggled while the last sentences were released amid the melody that ended.

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi)  
Y que olvides tu apellido (DY)  
Despacito

With their foreheads glued and their eyes closed, those two seemed to have given themselves up to a moment only of theirs and many did not care, even admired, but Koutarou, seethed with jealousy, seeing his beloved looking so full while touching someone else's body, one girl he had never even seen before.

At the sound of clapping, the two walk away and the girl hugs Keiji almost jumping on his lap, exclaiming several things that nobody was able to hear concretely. Bokuto quickly turns back to the table and Kuroo beside him does not fail to notice his friend's sigh of defeat, along with a sad expression that takes his face.

\- You will have to wiggle to get something, huh, Bo - Tetsuro does not miss the opportunity to use the situation to mock his colleague and is surprised when the platinum player does not even show any reaction with his speech. He just looks at his glass of dejected soda and soon Akaashi is back at the table, sitting in the same place as before.

\- When did you learn that? - Kenma asks surprised by not knowing something like that from his friend and the other just shrugs with an impassive expression, even though he is slightly flushed by the previous exercise.

\- My mother always liked it and I went to some classes with her during elementary school - Akaashi reveals without caring much and soon his gaze rests on Bokuto's thoughtful expression, was he upset about something? Did someone say something to you? He could not understand, but he felt his heart sink to see the sadness in the captain's eyes, he wanted to be able to comfort him, but he had no idea how to do it without it sounding strange.

It was not like when they were at stake that he knew how to model the strategy and at the same time balance the spirit of the other, he also had no excuse to embrace him now as he would after winning with an insane cut of ace, much less could he offer a massage to relax the tense muscles of Bokuto's calves when they reached the locker room. In fact, all those moments for him were precious, it was when he could have a little Koutarou for himself, even if it wasn't with the reality he wants.

\- And that girl, huh, Kaashi? I didn't imagine you were the type to get along well with women - Tetsuro says, resting his face in his hand with his elbow on the table, Bokuto was almost in front of him and his golden eyes landed on his friend's smug expression with fervor of hate, he was in no position to be provoked now, he had to ...

\- I am not interested in women, Kuroo - Keiji says automatically and few actually outline any astonishment, the Nekoma boy widens his eyes briefly, Bokuto seems to have arrived at Nirvana with the information, at the same time that he stops by the conclusion given to that circumstance. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn't even hear and Suga was already gone. Kenma already knew that his friend is gay, in fact, that he is more of a demisexual who already had his well-defined source of admiration than anything else.

\- So you like men, right? - Bokuto gets up leaning over the table, spreading his hands on the wood with an expectant look at the lifter. Akaashi is a little surprised by the sudden question asked by exactly who he liked and his face flushes so that he is as pale as paper, he was almost panicked.

\- Me, it's ... in the plural I don't think so, I mean ... - Keiji starts to get lost in his words and Kenma beside him realizes that it's time to come to the rescue, he keeps the game that was entertaining him in his jacket pocket and gets up pulling the boy with him.

\- We'll be going, see you later - The blonde says indifferently and Kuroo feels the weight of this cold treatment a little, usually he was a little warmer when saying goodbye, but now the colleague had barely looked him in the eyes. Keiji gets up gratefully and mumbles a few goodbyes before leaving almost running away, leaving Koutarou still prostrate on the table with a face of agony, he did not have a concrete answer, but there was still hope.

\- Pathetic, Bokuto. For one of the best ace, you are stupid for other things - Tsukishima manifests himself with a disdainful expression, taking a pinch from Yamaguchi who glares at him for his rudeness. The friends get into an argument as usual in whispers and slowly the platinum man sits down again, running his hand through his messy hair.

\- I'll do it, you should do it too, Kuroo - Koutarou says in a mysterious way before sighing and getting up to get his backpack and go. The black-haired friend stays behind with his mouth open, without having a chance to ask what he was referring to.

Or rather, he just pretended not to know, because his chest tightened when he remembered the little boy with blond hair and faded roots who didn't even glance at him before going.


End file.
